The Christmas Buu
by Genesis Inferno
Summary: This is Sonic/DBZ Crossover Christmas Story It is Completed. Kid Buu become the new Santa cause he turn the fat Guy into a turkey and eat him and then the Chaos unfolds for are once evil pink thing Please R
1. Oh my God Buu ate Santa Clows

This is My Sonic/DBZ Crossover Christmas Story. I will be back on the Hell Shenlong Saga after Christmas Ok please R&R

Silver V Hedgehog

THE CHRISTMAS BUU Part 1

December 23, 2001 in the North Pole:

Santa and the Elf's were making toys for the Kids as they work; some pink thing with black eyes and a big smile watch them from a window. He only about the size of a 12-year-old wear's nothing but white pants and a built with the letter M on it. (If you didn't gauss it was Kid Buu you will get nothing from him this year)

Buu enters the Works shop and sneaks into the gift apartment area. He was here today cause since he been a good little monster in the HFIL. "I hope Santa got me something good this year or I turn him in a big Turkey and eat him up" Buu smiled on that thought. "Party time" Jumps in to the pile of gifts.

Later: 

Kid Buu Head pops out all the gifts "I fond it HAHAHA" That min Buu heard something looks up a large and heavy bow full on him. " AHHHHHHH"

SPLAT!

Else where at the Providence Place Mall

That were two characters name Vegeta and Shadow are shopping for there friends and family…..well I gauss they are. Vegeta Looks on the list "lets see we Need Two Nintendo Gamecubes and Advance's for Sonic And Trunks, Get the Book Learn to be Evil for Baka's For Dr Eggman for Kakerrotto a Life time card to Mc Donald's, and A Bulma T-shirt From Funimation for my mate Balma and etc etc etc" Shadow Yawns " am bored Vegeta what could I do?" vegeta looks down at the Hedgehog "Shut up!" Looks around "How about talking to the Stupid Parrot over there!" Shadow smirks "ok" Runs to the Pet store.

Vegata enter The Video game Store and Discovers some Ass hole Byes the last to Gamecubes Systems "what I'll kill him" he see the guy and beat the crap out him. The other people who wanted it also attacks Vegeta and the Guy. One person who had a shaved head, and wereing a WHAT? 3:16 T-shirt Attacked also.

Pet Store: 

Shadow Stares at the Parrot for 5-min "do you want a cracker Parrot?" the birds answers "no I want to kick your Hedgehog behind!" Parrot turns into a ninja bird "what the!"

POW POW BANG BOOM CRACK!

"AHHHHHH" Shadow screams "my spleen" Falls over. The parrot begins to laugh.

5 hours later:

In the Parking lot:

" No the Car" Vegeta Yells As a tow truck tows away Bulma Car Shadow yells "damn it I don't have my Chaos Emerold with me" "That just great Shadow now I got to call Kakerotto God Help us!"

Back in the South Pole:

Old Saint Nick Hard strange noise in the gift department area takes a flash light and investigate.

In side the Storage area:

Kid Buu opens the box up "What is this" holding a peace of cold for an fire place "is this food?" Try to byte it but his Teeth shadderd to peaces "How dear Santa get crap like this" Then eyes widen as he here's "HO HO HO" Buu Smiles "Me eat him up!"

Santa walks in "HELLO" that moment hairs "ME EAT YOU UP" Buu jumps down from a big box in frunt of Santa " who are you?" " Kid Buu Santa But now you are a Turkey!" a laser came out of that thing on his head hits Santa now puff he a Turkey.

Buu mouth Waters and Yells " Turkey Eating up day HAHAHAHA."

To be continue


	2. Its The Madness I tell ya

The Christmas Buu Part 2

December 24, 2001 South pole 

Buu wakes up from the big turkey that was once Santa Claws. Buu felt his face "I got a long white bared" but he discovered it was fake but he needed it but the only thing stuck on him was Santa's hat what replace the long thing that help turn people into food before leaving the Gift room he finds a smaller version of Santa's coat and weirs it. And that becomes part of his body too. Then Walks out side laughing.

Santa's Home:

All the Elf's that work for Santa were playing Sonic Adventure 2 Battle for Gamecube. That moment Buu enter with Santa's uniform. One elf said Santa "what happen to you?" Buu smiles um he looks down at him self then said "um I drenched to many Slim fast diet drinks and this what happens HAHA….I mean HO HO HO" All the elf's said "well what ever" want back to playing the game.

Mean while at Capsule Crop 

Ding-Dong!

I'll Get it yelled Bulma running to the door. She opens it 

WHAT THE HELL!

She see both Vegeta and Shadow all muddy and beat up the gifts they bout at the Mall smell like skunk piss then she notice a parrot was on Shadows head wearing a ninja mask holding a big wooden cane then looks at Shadow who had a help me look on his face. 

Bulma begins laughing "What so Funny Women" Vegeta said with a angered sound in his voice Bulma laugh so much she fall over and died Vegeta looks down at her then to Shadow then walk inside "hey Trunks get me the Dragon radar Cause Bulma Died laughing again." 

As the two enter inside leaving Bulma dead out side Tails fly's lands then notice Bulma dead he yells "Sonic am seeing dead people again" Miles turns his head waits for Sonic. When he came to Tails Vegeta opens Door Grabs Bulma's body into the house then shuts the door. Then Sonic looks over were tails was pointing he sees noting and said "tails nothing over there you were seeing things again" Miles turns his head were the body once was "but Sonic it was there" "yeah yeah Come on lets have a chili Dog." Tails smiles and followed his hero. 

As Tails ran after sonic The Blue Hedgehog jump over to the other side of the street. Tails looks at the sign warning he/she who walked this get trampled by FootBall Players. Tails begins to laugh "yeah right" he walks into the street "so fare nothing happen." then he finds a foot Ball picks it up why is this on the street suddenly an army of Patriots/49ner's Football Player ran tour Tails "WHY ME"

SLAM CRACK SPLAT BOOM!!!!

After the player leaves Tails Said in agony "why why why was I made to feel pain" falls over. Sonic Notice Tails Grabs A specula and pickhim up off the street then Ran Off.

That evening in the North Pole 

An elf bangs on the door to the bedroom in Santa's home "um Santa Claws" Buu opens the door "WHAT IS IT…. Oh sorry HO HO HO HO what is it" "Santa you ready to give Presents out for all the Children in the world?" Buu walks out of the bed room "yeah I am" he snickers "this is going to be Fund he runs and jumps into the slay. The elfs brings out the presents and excendently crush Buu with,

SPLAT!!

"OUCH" "oops sorry said the Elfs 

5 min later:

Santa/Kid Buu fly's off in the slay that is bring carried by raindears "woooooooo… HAHAHAHA

Yahoo" yells Buu. Then said "this is more exciting then Disney world" Then he looks at this long peace of paper that the Elf's gave to him "ok I got go to Austin Taxes and the House Number is 3:16"

Later: 

Am here comes down the chimney a kid was waiting there Buu asks him "you should be in Bed!" the boy eyes widen "hey Santa Skin is not Pink and Santa was big and Fat not skinny and small" Buu Got angry "You shut up you little brat!" Boys Yells "Dad it's a another fake Santa" That moment The Kid bring CD boom box put WWF the album Valume 3 puts it on track 14 Then the Glass Brakes

Here come a big man who had his head balled and whirring a what? 3:16 T-shirt Buu eyes bugged out "MOMMY" 

"So your not the real Santa huh 

"no am…."

"WHAT?"

"am….."

"WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT?'

"your about to get a ass wiping son cause Stone cold Said so

Buu Screams like a little Girl

"take this" POW!

"And this" SNAP!

"And that" boom

Austin smirks "I wish I could've done this to Booker T as he the Stone Cold Stunner on Buu

That moment Booker crowed into the room steels a present from under Austin smoking skull Tree and runs off.

Later: 

Buu drags him self-back up the chimney "wall at lease he gave me a Steve wiser for giving his son a present. he jumps into the slay looks at the paper "what Capsule Crop Oh no that were Vegeta and Trunks Live ok here I Go"

To Be Concluded Tomorrow 


	3. Let this end please!

The Christmas Buu Part 3

December 25, 2001 12:30 AM In the sky over Satan City:

Buu had a bad night so far he was force to be Santa "Stupid Turkey" He Yells Then he was beaten up by a Pro Wrestler "I gauss wrestling isn't fake after all maybe I will go to the event again."

And now he has to go to Capsule Corp "I have to bring presents to Trunks and Bura Briefs ok the only person scared about is Vegeta cause for some reason I Can't hurt people no more!" 

Buu looks down then think of what he said "WHAT I CAN HURT PEOPLE!!"

In Buu Stomach:

Santa who was in his stomach Laughs "HO HO HO HO HO"

Hearing Santa Laughter angered a white blood cell "Hey get back in there!"

"But I don't won't to!" Santa's said sadly 

The cell Grabs a Frying Pan and….

PING!

"Shut up Fat Ass" Santa Is out cold thanks to the Pan and thrown back into the digestive system.

Later out side of Buu at Capsule Corp:

Buu Enter the door on top of the huge dome ware Vegeta lives since there no chimney here he drop in with a sack full of Presents as he walks tour the living room where the tree was Then he notice a another Santa Claws who was really Frieza stealing Presents "hey drop the Gift" Buu said The Icejin turns his head notice it was Buu warring a Santa costume all so "well well well if it isn't my former room mate Buu what's up and have you seen Cell Lately?" (They're a story coming up in the Future with Buu, Frieza and Cell Living together)

Buu smiles "um No I have not seen him and am here give Presents not steal them!"

Frieza smirks " why are giving Monkeys Presents there are enemy" "Frieza lessen I absorbed Santa Claws I can't do bad no more" Frieza LOL on the wards Buu said, "Well then I got to kill you"

As they argue Vegeta woke up to go to the bathroom then notice two Santa Claws 

"WHAT THE HELL"

Shadow banged his head on the flour haring that 

Shadow gets up seeing what going on 

Trunks, Bura and the now wish back to life Bulma ran into the room.

Bura yells, "look their two Santa's!" The two evil tyrants sweat drop on what Bura said Frieza Claws and Buu Claws eyes widen as Vegeta walks down stairs The Saiyan Prance smirks "all right you to which one of you is not the real Santa so I can send them back to the HFIL area. Buu and Frieza point fingers to each other.

Vegeta then thinks of a I dear (a light ball pops out of his head) It flash brightly Then Vegeta turns it off with a swish I got it lets play who the real Santa Claws!"

Frieza and Buu sat next to each other on table with a buzzer on it. Then Vegeta Jumps In wereing a coat that reassembles (that what Regis wears on who want to be a millionaire.

" Now Here question "

What is Santa favorite sneak that he eats for a gift of thanks for Presents?

1.Cockies and Milk

2. Crackers and Egg nag

3. French Fries and Beer

4. Cheese and Magic Koolade 

BING!

"Yes Santa Number 1"(who is Really Frieza)

He answers "Cheese and Magic Koolade"

Vegeta gets Angry "wrong answer stupid now Back to Hell you go"

Frieza Screams like a little girl

KABOOM!

Nothing was leafed from Frieza excepted a peace of paper with his will on it

Buu swallows real hard he answers…

"Cookies and milk"

Vegeta smirks "you're the real Santa claws Majin Buu"

Buu eyes widen "how you know?"

"Well your Pink and skinny and small so this your Kid Buu form but it seem you change your way so I will let you live." Buu sighs with relief Buu smiles "let me go into my bag and get the Presents for your kids"

Later:

As Trunks and Bura opens their Gifts. Buu goes into the Slay "Man what a night he" looks at the clock on the slay "oh man 3 hour to sun light I got to bring the rest of the Presents to all the other house!"

Christmas mourning 10:30 AM 

The Z Fighters, with Sonic and his gang join together to Party on Christmas day.

Sonic and Tails Plays catch but when Tails Catch the ball he gets ran over by foot ball players yet again

"why me" Tails muttered while in a lot of pain

Then the Door bell ring Goku opens it "Hello" he looks down to see Kid Buu standing there Goku yells "what you doing Here" Buu smile "to join the party silly" Goku just nods his head then Buu enter and slams the Door behind his Back.

And the Story of the Christmas Buu

For Every one in FF.net I wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year


End file.
